1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to programmable logic controller (PLC) and, particularly, to a parameter setting system and method for PLC.
2. Description of Related Art
With development of automation, PLCs are used widely. At present, when an operator of a PLC needs to change a parameter of the PLC, such as input parameter (I), output parameter (O), command parameter (C), state parameter (S), auxiliary parameter (A), and register parameter (R), she must change scale value of the parameter. However, the operator of the PLC needs to use programs to make corresponding changes to the scale value of the parameter. This process is operationally complex and inconvenient.